


Scratching an Itch

by GeekySnz (AssortedGeekery)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Sneezing, blowjob, keith is a sneaky bastard, shiro's dreams come true, sneeze fetish, snz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssortedGeekery/pseuds/GeekySnz
Summary: Shiro has a secret that he'd rather not talk about with....well, with anyone, really. There's never really a good time to unpack your kinks when there's an intergalactic war going on, but Keith....Well, Keith has never been especially slow on the uptake.





	Scratching an Itch

**Author's Note:**

> A few of you just might have an idea of what's going on here, and I hope you enjoy. For the rest of you, this is going to be a wild ride.
> 
> This fits in with the rest of my Voltron writing and can be assumed to come after all the events I have written about so far.
> 
> Written especially for the irreplaceable kotyonoksnz on Tumblr, who was wholly responsible for baby's first VoltronSnz content.

Shiro ducked into the communal showers, closer to the hangar he’d been in than his own quarters. Hunk and Lance were otherwise occupied, Hunk throwing together a pot of soup with Lance as sous chef, and Coran was busy with a maintenance project. He had no idea where Allura was, but it hardly mattered; she had never entered any of the bathing facilities while they were occupied by paladins, communal or not. 

Which was good, because he was stripping as soon as the door hissed shut, a thin whimper escaping between clenched teeth as he eased form-fitting fabric off of sensitized skin. He wasted no time with the usual unhappy, critical gaze at his scarred body in the mirrors, opting instead to grab a bottle from the closest storage locker and slip into a stall. He turned the water on, put the bottle down, and closed his eyes. 

 

_ \---***Half an hour before***--- _

“Green Lion returning to the Castle,” Pidge reported. “Mission was…uh…mostly a success.”

“How is it  _ mostly _ a success?” Shiro asked. “Did something happen?”

“Well…we did everything we were supposed to, but-“

“ _ HyehhEHSH _ ! Y’rssh!”

 

Silence over the comms for a moment. Shiro froze, hearing familiar sniffling in the background of Pidge’s channel. 

 

“…Pidge?” Hunk ventured. “Was that-“

“Hihh…. _ iihh…y’HEH _ ! Snff...hyeehh…. _ EHHSH _ !”

“Oh my  _ god _ get away from those screens! Go! Shoo! Ugh,  _ Keith _ , that was  _ everywhere _ !”

Shiro broke out in immediate goosebumps. It  _ was _ Keith.

“Sorry Hunk, it’s Keith, not me,” Pidge sighed. “He picked up a cold while we were planetside and he’s been like this all day.”

A string of useless little hitches and sneezes came over the channel, background to Pidge’s continuing report. Shiro could hear the frustration in it; Keith hadn’t been sick long enough for resignation. Maybe even not long enough to have picked up the brilliant, tender flush around his nostrils. Shiro shivered again, heat dropping into his belly, picturing how twitchy they got when Keith was irritated. He was so  _ expressive _ when he had a tickle

 

Keith had hitched and snuffled and sneezed throughout Pidge’s entire report, jumping in on his own channel now and again to give input. On his channel, the irritation and breathy quality to his voice were very much in evidence. 

“So aside from having to convince a bunch of nervous aliens that it’s no problem, it’s not their fault and Keith will be  _ fine _ -”

“Huhh _ EHSSH! _ EhhhhESSH!”

“-the mission went fine but I might actually kill Keith before we get back.”

“I’ll get soup going,” Hunk promised. “How are you feeling, Keith?”

 

The first response was a thunderous triple sneeze that sent a hungry shiver crawling down Shiro’s spine, followed by a hitch of breath and another noisy sneeze. Keith snuffled faintly. 

“‘M fine,” he mumbled, voice gone slightly hoarse with the sneezing. “Just sneezy.”

“You’re sure? No other symptoms?”

“....tired, I guess? It’s just a cold.”

“Yeah, and it was just a cold when Shiro ended up with a sinus infection,” Hunk muttered. “I’ll have something ready for you. See you guys soon.”

 

As soon as Keith and Pidge signed off, Shiro headed for the showers, all too aware of how tight and hot his uniform  _ was _ , all of a sudden, how it clung to his overly sensitized skin like a needy lover, nearly overwhelming his senses. He needed it  _ off _ . 

**_\---***---***---_ **

Now, alone in the showers, Shiro eased under the spray with a groan and opened the bottle in his hand, pouring a little puddle of the viscous liquid into his palm. Alteans used a cleansing oil for washing themselves, a fact the paladins had had to grow accustomed to and which they avoided whenever possible by buying or trading for more conventional, soap-like products on other planets. The stuff still foamed a little bit, but it wasn’t anything like a body wash or shower gel. 

What it  _ was _ like, however, was the weirdest lube imaginable, remaining slippery until it was rubbed or scrubbed off the skin. Ideal for Shiro’s needs now, as he palmed himself, spreading the green, herbal-smelling liquid over his skin. It was a sharp smell, the kind that once would have set a faint tickle racing up into his sinuses, but not anymore. Not since the injury that had left his face bisected by a massive scar and his sinuses a fantastic disaster. While it hadn’t impacted his actual sense of smell too much, it  _ had _ affected sensation itself, and he was frequently unaware that he had gotten into an irritant until it was far too late. It took all the fun out of it. 

“ _ Keith _ ,” he breathed, leaning back against the wall and letting his eyes close as he hurriedly stroked himself. God but he had sounded  _ so good _ , hitching and sniffling over the comms. Shiro wanted to hold him through it and  _ knew  _ that he would likely get that chance, but unless he felt like explaining himself- and his sudden interest in the delicate arch of Keith’s nostrils, his fascination with the younger man’s every sneeze and snuffle- he could only enjoy it so much. 

Shiro sank slowly to the tiled floor, bracing one foot against the partition so he had the space to tug at his balls, breath coming short between clenched teeth. He wanted to do this with  _ Keith _ , even just to tuck against Keith as the Red Paladin hitched and built his way towards another sneeze- or three, it was nearly always threes with Keith- and stoke himself to completion. Even more, he wanted  _ Keith _ to touch him during that delicious build, to muffle the useless little sneezes that preceded any real relief against Shiro’s bare skin and maybe, if Shiro was particularly lucky, to hold him and nuzzle into the hollow of his throat before the real sneezing started, so every single one was released against his skin. Just the  _ thought _ …

His cry was bitten off at the end, as he remembered that he was in a public place, but it still echoed off the walls around him for a moment before being drowned under the sound of running water. Panting, Shiro slumped under the spray and waited until his heartbeat had settled before getting up.

 

\-------------

Pidge and Keith were both in the kitchen when Shiro arrived, Pidge wolfing down something that looked vaguely like a sandwich while Keith worked on a bowl of soup. Lance had vanished, but Hunk leaned against the wall, watching Keith with one eyebrow raised. 

“Welcome back,” Shiro murmured, sliding onto the seat beside Keith. Keith immediately leaned in his direction a little, like a plant shifting minutely to better face the sun. “Do I really need to tell you that you have the rest of the day off and you should be  _ resting _ during that time?”

Keith sighed, the sound a little distorted with congestion. “ _ No _ ,” he muttered into his soup. 

“Uh-huh. Am I going to have to go make  _ sure _ you aren’t in the gym?”

“.....no.”

“Good. You want to nip this in the bud instead of dragging it around.”

“I  _ know _ ,” Keith muttered mutinously. “But  _ you’re _ one to  _ snff _ talk.”

Shiro scowled at him. “Maybe, but right now  _ I’m _ fine and  _ you _ are not, so…”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” Keith slurped up the remains of his soup, coughed faintly, and sighed. “But it’s just...it’s just this  _ tickle _ that won’t go away, and not being able to  _ sleep _ because it’s driving me  _ insane _ .” He brought a hand up, nuzzling at his own curled fingers. “And the rest, but...but the  _ tickling _ , Shiro…”

Shiro’s skin pebbled. He didn’t remember Keith talking about this sort of thing, back on Earth. He’d done a bit more of it since coming to the Castle of Lions, but they all did...a sort of defense mechanism against Coran’s constant probing and an early warning system in case someone picked up another nasty alien disease. But even when Keith  _ did _ describe how he was feeling, it wasn’t ever like  _ this _ …

“Um….that’s...that’s unfortunate,” he managed. 

Keith nodded faintly, expression going unfocused. Shiro watched, trying not to stare, as his nose twitched, breath coming short a moment before he ducked down, muffling a tired-sounding triple in cupped hands. So close to Shiro, he could feel the movement through his hip and thigh, where Keith was pressed against him.

“Bless you,” he breathed. “You just c-can’t get a break, huh?”

Keith slumped into his side with a weak groan. “No, I  _ can’t _ . Pidge already said they’ll have to go digging in Medical, we don’t have anything  _ snffsnff _ immediately on h-hand. Th-thi _ iiihhhsss _ is totally ridi- _ HIH _ !”

Shiro shivered, feeling Keith hitch and shake against his side. He bit his lip, trying to fight down a blush, and attempted to cross his legs without making it obvious what he was doing. 

Keith groaned softly, then ducked into Shiro’s shoulder with a noisy double. Shiro tried and failed to swallow down a thin, reedy sound that welled up in his throat. 

“....... _ snff _ ...Shiro?” Keith asked. 

“Yeah?” Oh god, his voice actually  _ cracked _ . Shiro cringed. “What?”

“...are you alright?”

“I’mfine.”

“But your voice….?”

“Perfectly fine.”

Keith nodded faintly, curling down into Shiro’s shoulder with a soft, itchy  _ tssh _ ! Shiro waited, hardly breathing, until two more followed it. He awkwardly patted Keith’s shoulder. “Maybe you should just head to bed….”

“‘F I try to sleep now,  _ snff _ , I’ll be awake half the night.”

“You could at least go rest?”

Keith sniffled quietly, considering. After a long moment, he nodded. “You want to come play chess or something?”

“I….can do that,” Shiro agreed. One of the first games Pidge and Hunk had programmed for the crew was chess, followed quickly by both varieties of checkers.

“Or we could watch a movie. I just….” He sighed quietly. “It’d be nice to be quiet  _ with _ someone….”

Shiro felt his chest tighten, and he nodded. He knew he’d regret it, and he was going to have to take a detour to somewhere private before he went to Keith’s room, but he couldn’t deny him such a simple thing. 

“Yeah, we’ll do that,” he murmured, shifting to get out of his seat and trying not to make it too obvious why he needed to leave. “I’ll meet you in your room in twenty minutes?”

Keith nodded in agreement. When Shiro leaned into him, though, he covered Shiro’s mouth with his hand. “Nuh-uh. No kissing. I’m sick.”

“I am  _ literally _ coming to share a small room with you and play chess and cuddle,” Shiro pointed out. “It’s not going to make a difference.”

“Swapping spit will  _ snff _ make a  _ huge _ difference.”

Shiro sighed and withdrew. “If you insist.”

“I do.”

“See you in twenty.”

 

Twenty minutes later- give or take- Shiro let himself into Keith’s room to find….nothing. The room was empty. But there was a note on the bed, which had been stripped of blankets.

_ Your room is warmer. I’m there.  _

Shiro bit his lip, took a deep breath, and headed for his own bedroom.

 

“My room is  _ not _ warmer,” he said as soon as the door opened. Keith looked up from where he was arranging a blanket nest on the floor beside Shiro’s bed, blinking innocently at him. 

“Yes, it is.”

“You  _ know _ it isn’t. I know what you’re up to.”

“What am I up to?”

Shiro resisted the urge to cover his face with his hands and groan. “You  _ just _ said no kisses because you’re sick, I am  _ not _ cuddling you in bed to warm you up if you’re playing the ‘ooh no I’m sick you’ll catch it’ game.”

Keith smiled sweetly. “But I have a nest on the floor. So I’m not getting into bed with you.”

“ _ Keeeiiithh _ ….”

“You’re going to sit up there and I’m going to sit down here between your knees and I’ll be warmer because you’re like a furnace.”

The ‘so there’ was unspoken, but clear. Shiro sighed, pulled his shirt off, turned the heat up, piled his pillows up to lean against, and settled on his bed. Keith tucked between his knees at once, already keying in the command to bring up the game system on the wall. Pidge and Lance’s game console lived exclusively in the rec room, but some reverse engineering ala Hunk and Pidge had added a gaming application to the castle’s systems, accessible from anywhere that had an interface. The first games they had added were chess and checkers, which had proved easy enough to program on the fly.

They were maybe ten minutes in, still keeping up with each other, when Keith abruptly ducked to the side and muffled three sharp, irritated sneezes inside Shiro’s left knee. Shiro made a high, tight sound of surprise and unexpected arousal as the thrill went straight to his groin.

“B-bless you,” he wheezed, struggling to think of something boring enough to reroute the blood rushing southwards. Coran’s mustache. Soggy cereal. Oil changes back home. Keith sliding out from under that old speeder with his shirt rucked up halfway to his armpits and…..shit. 

Keith snuffled a moment, then turned a bit to look at Shiro. 

“You okay?”

“ _ Fine _ !”

Yeah, sure he was, but his voice squeaked to a pitch way too high for normalcy, and he saw one of Keith’s eyebrows quirk up.

Very slowly, Keith turned all the way around, kneeling between Shiro’s legs. He inspected the older man, taking his time and making it  _ very _ obvious what he was doing. When he gaze fell on the bulge in Shiro’s pants, a slow, satisfied smile spread across his face like a sunrise. 

“Why, Mr.  _ Shirogane _ ,” he purred, and Shiro knew he was doomed because  _ that _ was Keith’s bedroom voice, further roughened by illness, almost rumbling with the congestion from his cold but throaty and rich and  _ ohgodhewasn’tgoingtosurvivethis. _

“Y-yes?” he managed, at a pitch he hadn’t previously thought he’d be able to reach after puberty. 

“Is this for  _ me _ ?” Keith kneaded at the inside of his thighs with both hands, fingertips just shy of where Shiro  _ really _ wanted them to actually be. 

“It’s always f-for you,” Shiro croaked.

Keith’s smile was all sharp teeth and devilish intent, and Shiro’s stomach clenched at the sight. The last time Keith had given him a look like that, he had ended up with his ankles somewhere around his ears while Keith fucked him into next week. And speaking of which…..fingers slid up over his hips and hooked into the waistband of his pants, which were too tight and too hot and too  _ much _ . 

“I think you need out of these,” Keith murmured. “Raise your hips for me.”

“K-keith, maybe now isn’t the  _ b-best _ time…”

“We’re alone…..we’ve got uninterrupted private time…. _ snff _ ….and you’re pitching a tent in what amounts to armored compression pants. I think it’s the  _ perfect _ time.”

Shiro swallowed hard. “You’re…..you’re sick, I d-don’t want-”

“You don’t want a blowjob?” Keith asked delicately, plucking at Shiro’s waistband just enough to let his fingers slide under. “Or you don’t want to wear me out?”

“The second one. I don’t want you to get worse, Keith…”

“I won’t,” he hummed, tugging at Shiro’s pants. “Lift your hips.”

Despite his soft protests, Shiro obeyed, heels digging into the floor to raise his hips and let Keith slide his pants and underwear down. Keith backed up, bending to slide them all the way off over Shiro’s feet, then straightened, grinning still. 

“You….but….”

“Let me have this,” Keith murmured, leaning in and kissing Shiro’s stomach. Shiro trembled, cock twitching against Keith’s collarbone. “I’ve missed you. Please?”

“Ok-kay,” Shiro managed. “Just…..just this, and then-  _ hhngggeh _ !”

Keith scooted down and sneezed against the inside of Shiro’s thigh, twice, hot breath and spray against the delicate skin a mere sigh away from his balls. Shiro managed a strangled sort of sound, fingers gripping the bedclothes as tightly as he dared. 

“ _ Ohhhh _ ,” Keith groaned softly. “ _ Excuse me _ .”

For a brief moment, somewhere between ‘ohgod’ and ‘holy shit’, Shiro wondered if Keith actually knew what he was doing to him. But then that third sneeze, loud and strong and intensely irritated, followed the initial two and Keith’s skin slid against his dick in the sweetest way, and Shiro stopped caring. 

Keith leaned back enough to take Shiro into his mouth, working him slowly despite the fact that Shiro  _ knew _ Keith was aware of how close he already was. The way Keith’s fingers moved on his thighs was familiar, the smug, contented kneading that gave away his satisfaction, thumbs brushing close to his balls but never touching.

“K-keith….”

Keith hummed softly, making Shiro groan and twitch. Then he was letting go with an obscene slurp, leaving Shiro a split second in which to wonder what had happened before he ducked down, burying his face in the junction of Shiro’s thigh, nuzzling into the short, coarse hair there with an irritated sniffle and hitch of his shoulders. 

“Keith? A-are you….do you n-need t-”

“Hehh _ eeehshh _ ! Eehehsssh!  **Y’EHHSSH** !”

Shiro swore, long and loud, and grabbed for Keith’s hair. Generally speaking, this was something that was Not Done, not after the incident in which the fine joints of Shiro’s prosthetic had snagged and there had been some awkward and very unhappy trimming of Keith’s hair. And Keith’s scalp was sensitive enough that the wrong stimulation could absolutely ruin the mood in a heartbeat. But Shiro had the presence of mind to use his flesh hand, and he didn’t pull so much as desperately hang on.

Keith raised his head slightly, sniffling. Shiro swallowed hard, seeing how pink and tender-looking his nose was getting, how twitchy his nostrils were and the faint crinkle between his eyebrows as the irritation continued. 

“D-don’t pull,” Keith warned, voice rough. 

“A-are you sure you….y-you want to do this?” Shiro asked, though a small voice int he back of his head demanded what he thought he was doing. “If….if you’re….sneezing so much?”

The grin Keith gave him was  _ dangerous _ , and the bottom dropped out of Shiro’s stomach.

“I’ll only bite if you want me to,” he chuckled, nose beginning to twitch again with the threat of another sneeze. “But don’t pull my hair, Shiro.”

“Right. N-not pulling.”

“That’s it.” Keith ducked back down, nuzzling affectionately at Shiro’s inner thigh before he pushed one long leg up, out of his way so he could lavish a little attention on Shiro’s balls. 

Shiro managed maybe half a minute of just basking in the experience- familiar, albeit not commonplace- before he felt Keith  _ sniffle _ . In fact, he felt Keith sniffle  _ right there _ , and his hold on Keith’s hair tightened reflexively. 

“Ow ow ow  _ teeth _ !” he yelped, as Keith abruptly shifted to bite  _ hard _ at his thigh. “ _ TEETH _ !”

Keith surfaced again, glaring at him, and reached up to extricate Shiro’s fingers from his hair. “I  _ told you _ ,” he warned. “ _ No _ pulling.”

“I’m s-sorry,” Shiro panted, cautiously lowering his leg. Keith had bitten that one, Galra-sharp canines actually breaking the skin, and he was fairly sure it would bruise later. “I….I just….”

“You’re just having a damn good blowjob is what you are. No grabbing my hair this time, or the next bite is actually going to be one of your balls.”

Shiro nodded mutely and grabbed for the sheets again. For just a moment, he’d been seriously considering admitting what was getting him so wound up. But….there was no way Keith would be okay with that. He  _ hated _ being sick, hated the weakness and the forced rest, and the only reason Shiro was getting this blowjob was that Keith wanted to prove he wasn’t  _ that _ sick.

Renewed contact and rather urgent sniffles from between his legs brought Shiro’s thought process abck out of the dank, miserable hole it had been spiraling into. 

“ _ Ah _ ! K-keith, that’s…. _ fffff _ …”

“ _ Snffsnff _ ….nhhhnn?” Keith’s hum vibrated against his skin, the firm grip of one hand on Shiro’s leg tightening. 

“It’s….it’s g-g-good,” he gasped. “ _ Please _ ….”

More sniffling, and Keith opened his mouth, taking Shiro in with a lazy contentment that really belonged in a hot afternoon somewhere on Earth, not a stolen hour on a massive spaceship and years away from home.

“ _ Keith _ ,” Shiro groaned. “Keith I’m...I’m not gonna  _ last _ .”

Keith looked up at him with one raised eyebrow and an expression that said ‘you will last as long as I want you to, or this won’t be happening again for awhile’.

“You’ve been  _ gone _ ,” Shiro insisted. “I m-missed y-  _ nnggah _ !”

Keith had waited until Shiro was well into his defense before shifting his weight and angle, relaxing his throat and swallowing Shiro completely. Shiro’s eyes bugged out and he hung onto the bed for dear life, toes curling at the sensation of hot and tight and wet and oh god Keith almost  _ never _ did this for him.

“ _ Keith _ …...f-f-fuck, I….”

Behind Keith, the forgotten game of chess blinked over onto an idle screen animation. Shiro focused on the roaming picture that changed whenever it hit the edge of the screen, trying to keep from finishing before Keith was done with him. At least the sniffling seemed to have stopped for a bit…..maybe Keith had finally worked the tickle out.

Almost as soon as Shiro had had that thought, Keith released him so fast the noise bypassed obscene and swan-dived directly into hysterical. Shiro was vaguely aware of the slap of his cock against his belly, but he was much more concerned with the  _ reason _ : apparently, Keith hadn’t  _ lost _ the tickle…..he’d been holding it back. And now it had had quite enough of that, thank you. Judging by the look on Keith’s face- somewhere between frustrated and desperate, tender nostrils flared, taking sharp, hitching breaths that didn’t seem to be helping much- he was about to sneeze again….and  _ hard _ . 

“K-keith?” Shiro managed. “A-are you g-going to….”

“T-to  _ hhihhh _ wh-what?” Keith sniffed sharply, and Shiro felt the grip on his thighs tighten. 

Shiro swallowed hard, feeling like his tongue was too big for his mouth. “....are you going to sneeze?”

“ _ Sneeze _ ?” Keith asked, and Shiro’s stomach twisted at the way in which he said it. “No.”

“N-no?”

“Iihh…. _ ihhihehh _ …. _ hehhH’h….hhh…. _ y’h!” Keith squirmed between Shiro’s knees, mouth open in soft pants, nose and cheeks flushed, and he  _ fought _ against the itch so obviously plaguing him. 

Shiro very nearly bit through his tongue. 

“N-no, Iih... _ h’h….H’H…. _ oh  _ f-fuck,  _ I… _ snff _ …. _ snfff….gh….gh’ehh...GhehhHEEHHSH!” _

Shiro made a high, strangled sort of sound as Keith ducked down with a loud, wet sneeze, soft lips and hot breath against the side of his dick, Keith’s cheek pressed against his skin, hair falling down around his face. 

“ ** _Hh’hhhih..._** _ggheHSH! H’Heshh!_ ** _EHHSSSHU!_** Hoh _g-god….G’HESSH...gh’ehh… GhehhHEEHHSH! H’Heshh!_ Yy _’EESHH!”_

Shiro came with a bitten-off scream.

 

Several days or possibly just a couple of minutes later, the roaring in his ears and the pounding of his heart subsided to manageable levels and he was able to raise his head again, then shove himself up on one arm to look around for Keith. 

Who…..wasn’t….there?

Oh, wait. Judging by the sound of water running and the smeared mess on Shiro’s chest, Keith was probably showering. Shiro hesitated, then levered himself off the bed and went to investigate. He wasn’t sure if he was embarrassed or not that he was still jelly-legged, even after however long he’d been lying there.

“Keith?” he asked softly, stepping into the steamy dimness of the bathroom. Keith, he had learned quite early, liked to shower with the lights down to twilight when he could, for reasons Shiro had never really understood.

“Hey,  _ snff _ , welcome back. Get in here and clean up.”

Shiro paused to pull his socks- his only remaining article of clothing- off, raised the lights just enough that he wasn’t likely to slip and knock himself out, and slipped in behind Keith. Immediately the younger man leaned back into him, body hot and slick with water, and Shiro gladly pulled him into a loose hug.

“Sorry, did I actually pass out?”

“Mmm? No, but you were pretty close.” Keith turned in his arms and looked up at him, grinning broadly. “So when were you going to tell me that sneezing turns you on?”

Shiro’s brain blanked out. 

“Wh-wh-wh-”

Keith sighed and stretched a little to give him a gentle kiss. 

“I figured it out a while ago, you moron. But I didn’t know how to bring it up, and I  _ definitely _ didn’t know what to  _ do _ with it. This seemed like  _ snff _ a good time to try it out.”

He knew. He  _ had _ known, and that whole...the entire….that had all been  _ on purpose _ .

“Y-y-you…”

“Yeah, me. I’ve gotta say, that was….pretty spectacular. Wonder what it would feel like if I was fucking you and that happened…..or if  _ you _ were fucking  _ me _ .”

“....Keith I think I might actually die.”

Keith laughed and kissed him again, still gentle, no teeth or pressure. 

“I won’t let you. But we shouldn’t let this go to waste…”

“Let...what?”

“‘S a hell of a cold, Shiro. Might as well  _ enjoy _ .”

Shiro took a deep breath, trying to steady himself and buy a little time for his brain to reboot. Keith took the opportunity to reach for a shower scrubbie and start cleaning Shiro off, which was both a welcome change and a little more stimulating than Shiro really needed right that moment. 

“I….yeah,” Shiro managed after a few more breaths. “I think I’d like that.”

“Oh good. Because I actually had, like, two  _ snff _ sneezing fits on the way back to the Castle, and  _ snffsnff _ I think I’m going to have another one pretty soon. You should take advantage while you can.”

Despite the intensity of the orgasm he’d just had, Shiro felt himself stir with renewed interest and he laughed, a little incredulous. 

“Better dry off and get back to bed, then. I don’t think I can hold us both up if it happens in here.”

Keith grinned, finally gave him the kind of hungry, demanding kiss he was so achingly familiar with, and hopped out of the shower before Shiro could reel him back in. He snagged a towel and headed back towards the bed, sniffling sharply at the contrast in temperatures. 

“Come on, then. Let’s have a little fun…”

  
  
  



End file.
